Beast Transformation
by starfoxluver
Summary: Logan is what he is, a Gary Sue...And he know's that he is. But what makes him more Gary Sue is a new ability he just acquired: Lycanthropy.  Contains: Mainly StarFox characters, one character from Shining Tears and another From Shining Wind. Rated T, R/R


**Beast Transformation**

* * *

><p>"Hey Father Wolf when are we gonna go to the hot springs? I really can't wait!"<p>

"Son, be patient. But I'm sure you'll love it. I remember going there when I was a kid."

Hi, my name's Logan Sikes. I'm 18 years old, I'm 5'9" around 160-170 Ibs, brown hair, hazel eyes, and I'm pretty much growing a goatee…Too "Stephanie Meyer"? Sure hope not, not trying to make this sound like a Twilight fanfic. Anyways this story is about how…I became a werewolf. Yeah, I have officially become a Gary Sue. Oh well, anyways not just that, but this is about me being sired by my new teacher Xenius as well as how I live life as a werewolf from now on.

Anyways it started during a retreat to the Fortuna Hot Springs. It was pretty much me, the StarFox team, the StarWolf team, Volg, Rouen and my girlfriend Millicent. Anyways the springs were divided by sexes so I wasn't able to see Millicent naked. Meh, its fine I wanna save that till marriage. Of course I did manage to get a glimpse of almost every guys…Err, appendages. Yeah, did I forget to mention about me being bi? No? Whoops, but don't worry Millicent doesn't mind! No seriously, she's actually cool with it. Anyways we were pretty much relaxing in the springs for a long time; chatting it up.

Rouen was telling stories about him being a trade pirate, and the dangers he faced out on the seas, and Volg was sharing his war stories. These two aren't from the Lylat System if you haven't noticed, but they seemed to have adapted to this world with little to no trouble at all, but that's beside the point. You're here to read about me becoming a werewolf after all and here's how:

It was around 7:00 PM Fortuna Standard Time, and we were out wandering in the woods. We decided to make a campfire and all the guys went out to get some firewood. As I went to a good location I felt something…Watching me. Almost sinister. Something hunger. And definitely hungry for me. I readied my sword, when I heard rustling in the bushes nearby. I neared the bushes to get a closer look at what was behind it and I got a shocking surprise. A werewolf.

As the werewolf started to attack I got ready to block when all of a sudden, another werewolf came out of nowhere and started attacking the werewolf that was about to attack me. The werewolf who was protecting me had dark blue and crimson red fur. The crimson red covered his muzzle, the inside of his ears and a small fluff of fur on his chest; the rest was dark blue fur. His eyes were glowing yellow, there was also a long scar in between them, and he was very muscular; as expected from werewolves after all.

The werewolves still fought until the one with blue and red fur bit the other in the neck, and ripped his throat out. Blood was spurting out everywhere; even some blood covered the muzzle of the remaining werewolf.

After he killed the feral werewolf, he just stood there…Staring at me, with those haunting yellow eyes.

I quivered for a bit, and I suddenly spoke, "Thank you, you saved me."

The werewolf suddenly came closer to me; sniffing me.

I tried my best not to show any fear; he did save my life after all.

Suddenly, right in front of me, he transformed back into his non-werewolf form, a Lylatian wolf with dark blue and crimson red fur, same fur pattern the same scar…Everything, just not as big.

He introduced me as "Xenius" and he told me this story about how he could turn into a werewolf.

According to Xenius, during the Lylat equivalent to the Medieval Times. There was a forbidden treasure that was said to curse anyone who steals it. Xenius' ancestors apparently didn't care and stole the treasure when they found it deep into the forest. During that night, a full moon, they transformed into werewolves and nearly wiped out the entire village. But when they finally gained control over themselves they quickly dashed away into the forest and lived there and multiplied.

"I see…But may I ask you a question, Xenius?" I said, "Yeah, sure what is it?"

"Can you turn anybody into a werewolf?"

Xenius was kinda surprised; he sensed that I wanted to become a werewolf. He sighed, looked up to me and smiled.

"There are several ways I can turn anyone into a werewolf. I can bite them and have my saliva absorb into their veins, or I can cute my hand and theirs and put some of my blood into their wound."

I asked him if there were other methods to becoming one, but he said 'no'.

I look at the palm of my hands and drew my sword. I cut my hand, flinched at the pain, and saw blood swelling out from the wound. Xenius did the same; he drew a knife and cut his hand. He came towards me and he held my wounded hand with his. Mixing out blood together.

He told me that I should take all my clothes off so that I wouldn't tear them up during the transformation; considering that tonight is the night of the full moon.

I started feeling nauseous, and I did what Xenius told me. I removed all of my clothes from my body, except the ring that Millicent and my dad bought for me for Christmas.

Xenius then told me if I had any object I can use to channel my memories; painfully, I asked him "Why"?

He then said that if I had any object to help me control my memories during the transformation then I would be less likely to become feral like the werewolf he fought and killed.

I looked at the ring and tried to channel all my memories in my head thinking about that ring.

Suddenly I felt something sprout out of the upper part of my ass; something furry and long. Definitely a tail. I looked at my hands and the fingernails grew longer and my hands started getting furry; same goes with my body and feet. My face stretched into a muzzle and my ears absorbed into my skin and these…Wolf ears sprouted at the top of my head. My hair grew longer and wilder, and my body height increased till I was about 6'9" the same size Xenius was in his werewolf form. Soon the nausea subsided and I looked at body. Furry, warm.

"What do you think?" Xenius asked, "It's…Really cool!" I said in amazement, I really loved my new look. I had brown fur, but the shade was a bit lighter than my hair. And I had white fur on my muzzle, the inner ears and on my chest. I looked down and my crotch was covered in really long fur, but I can still feel my manhood so I wasn't worried too much about my reproductive organs.

We started training for a bit. Hunting, fishing, fighting, and controlling my transformation so I can transform anytime without the help of the full moon.

After the training sessions I heard something, "Where's Logan? He's been gone for a long time." It was Fox

"You think he's lost?" Volg said, "Maybe we should go find him. I'm getting a bit worried about him." Millicent stuttered.

"I think I should go…" I mumbled, "Huh?"

"I think I need to go back to my friends, they're worried about me." I said as I transformed back into my nude human form, I started putting my clothes on when Xenius started speaking again.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye."

"What?"

"I think it be best if I gone to my home, it was a pleasure meeting you, and being your sire. You're free to go make your own pack." Xenius transformed into in his werewolf form, he started trotting away but I didn't want him to go…Not just yet, "Wait! Xenius!"

He stopped, "Why don't you come with me? I'll introduce you to my friends."

He pondered for a bit and he started following me, turning back into his original form, "But maybe I should get my clothes first…" He chuckled.

* * *

><p>"Hey Logan, where've you been?" Slippy asks. "Oh nothing much. I was gathering firewood when suddenly—" I explained the whole story, but I'm not sure if they thought I was serious or not…<p>

"Son…That sounds a bit…" Wolf starts, "Farfetched?" Panther adds, "Yeah…"

"Well then…I guess I'll have to show you." I said as I took my clothes off, freaking and grossing everyone out except Xenius; who was hiding in the trees the whole time, I then started my transformation.

Everyone gave me pretty mixed feelings about it. Some of them were in awe about it, and others were worried. But by the looks of it Wolf seemed to be worried about this while Millicent really liked me in my werewolf form.

"I happen to be," Xenius says as he walks out into the area, "the one who turned him."

"Who the hell are you?" Wolf asks, "The names Xenius. And I'm Logan's sire."

* * *

><p>Anyways that's how I became a werewolf, right now I'm attending college with Millicent and by the looks of it Wolf is still skeptical about Xenius. But it's just Father Wolf being pretty protective of me. Anyways I really hope you enjoyed this story.<p>

This is Logan, signing off.


End file.
